


Smooth

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji shaves for himself. Zoro liking it is only a bonus.</p>
<p>Updated as of Jan.2017 from 459 to 848 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

Sanji sat on the toilet seat, in his dark blue robe, with one leg in the bathtub while his other foot sat propped on the edge. He’d turned off the water running from the faucet for what might’ve been the hundredth time since he sat down. He needed to get the last spot behind his leg before he was finished, and he swore if he found one more stray hair he would flip. An empty can of shaving cream sat against the bathroom door where Sanji had thrown it in frustration. He’d emptied the last bit of it trying to cover his calf only for the thing to spray bits of foam that wouldn’t cover his toe. He huffed blowing his bangs out of his face. Whatever. He was almost done anyway.

The front door of their apartment opened and shut in quick succession.

Damn it.

Zoro was home. Was he early? He reached behind himself to grab his phone and tap the screen. Nope. Sanji had just taken too long shaving. He sighed putting his phone back onto the sink counter. When he didn’t hear his name called, Sanji assumed he had a couple more minutes before the Zoro figured out he was in the restroom. After rinsing the last bit of suds from his hairless leg, he dried off. Sanji looked at the door when footsteps padded past and went on into their bedroom. Not long now. He grabbed his basket of skin products and set it in his lap. What scent should he go with? Cucumber melon? Cherry blossom? Which one of these had Zoro’s face against his neck the last time he put it on?

Zoro knocked on the door. “Oi, cook. You takin’ a shit?”

Talk about a mood killer.

“No, dumbass. I’ll be out in a second.” Sanji grabbed the sweet pea lotion from the basket.

“All right. I’ll be in the living room.”

“Don’t go in there. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Sanji set his razor in the basket before putting it aside.

Zoro grunted in response. Sanji watched the shadow of his feet head back towards their room and sighed. The beast was taking orders today. Sanji rubbed the lotion into his legs letting his mind wander. Under normal circumstances, Zoro blindly doing what Sanji told him would be a red flag, but Sanji knew that Zoro was just too tired from work. They talked briefly during breakfast about Zoro and Law having to train a batch of new hires, and Sanji stuffed the double bento box for his lunch. He could be nice to his moss when he felt like it. Speaking of nice, Sanji rubbed his smooth legs against one another.

Perfect.

Shaving was a chore he didn’t do often, but he was starting to make it a habit. Sanji liked how nice his legs felt after shaving when putting on a pair of pants. Sanji took his briefs off to put them into the smaller laundry basket. Tightening the band on his robe, he left the bathroom for their bedroom. Zoro sat on the edge of the bed with his elbow on his thigh and his chin resting in his hand. He changed out of his work clothes leaving him in a worn blue tank top and his boxers.

Sanji hovered by the doorway taking the sight of him in. The shirt had seen better days being riddled with small holes at the collar. Sanji would have to replace it with a newer one when Zoro wasn’t paying attention. The curve of Zoro’s back was a sloping line his eyes followed down to the waistband of black striped boxer shorts. They looked too tight around the swordsman’s thighs and Sanji sighed. Yeah, that was his big, dumb, mess of a boyfriend.

Zoro noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on, cook?”

Sanji ran a hand through his damp hair moving his hair out of his face. He heard Zoro suck in a breath and smiled. Now would be a bad time to laugh. He had to set the mood. Walking over to Zoro, he let one of the shoulders of his robe drop a little before Sanji stood in front of the brute. Zoro opened his mouth to comment, closing it when Sanji put his hands onto Zoro’s shoulders. Zoro sniffed the air and put his hands onto Sanji’s thighs rubbing the smooth skin.

“You shaved.” Zoro stared at the knot of Sanji’s robe.

He hummed, running his hands up from Zoro’s shoulders up his neck until Sanji was cradling his face. “I did.”

Zoro pressed his face into Sanji’s stomach. “You’re wearing that weird scent again.”

“Weird? You liked it. Couldn’t keep your hands off me last time I put it on.”

Zoro grunted but didn’t move. His hands worked up and down Sanji’s legs in a slow rhythm. Sanji blew a puff of air through his nose before bending down to kiss the top of Zoro’s head. Maybe someday there’d be a brain there.


End file.
